


What You Want

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dinner dates, Establishing relationships, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, Gender-neutral Reader, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Other, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: Iwai promised you a dinner date, so you use the opportunity to figure out where you stand with each other. Afterward, you take him back to your place.





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> this one picks up the day after the last one and it's really self-indulgent i'm so sorry
> 
> like before, i'm open to feedback or constructive criticism! thanks for reading!

_Dinner tomorrow night?_

You wiped down the glass case, just as you always did, looking up at Iwai as he flipped through his magazine. He seemed unfazed by your presence, his steely eyes fixed on the pages in front of him instead of on you.

Had the previous afternoon just been a dream? You looked down at the glass, noting where you'd missed a few smudges, caused by your breath, your saliva, your own arousal. No, there was no way it was a dream. You could still feel your thighs burning where he'd fucked you, heat pooling to your groin just from the memory.

Still, he hadn’t changed. Your thoughts were full of him from the start and he said he liked you, but nothing between you had really changed. Of course, the store was open and there was still a customer milling about, geeking out over the new collection of model guns and the like. Maybe he just didn’t care for public displays of affection?

"Somethin’ on my face, kid?" Iwai asked, not looking up from his book. No, it was probably just the fact that you were both working. Feeling your face flush, embarrassment washing over you, you wiped the glass case just a little faster.

 

You worked until early evening, standing on your toes to dust a high shelf. While you reached as high as you could, you saw a shadow loom over you, plucking the duster from your hand. As you turned around, Iwai stood behind you, his other hand on the shelf.

"That's enough," he grumbled, and you could feel your body heat up. He was standing so close to you, you just wanted to yank him down and kiss him. He passed the lollipop in his mouth from one side to another before he pulled it out of his mouth. Maybe he was thinking the same thing? Instead of leaning down and kissing you, however, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"...What?" You blinked, meeting his stare the best you could. You knew you were red in the face, your breath losing control the moment he came closer to you. He sighed, shaking his head a little.

"Dinner. I asked, you said yes. Unless you changed your mind."

"No! No, I didn't change my mind. Um...just in this, though?" You looked down at your work apron, your jeans and plain shirt. You watched his hands come toward you, his arms circling your waist as his broad palms laid across the small of your back, sucker between two fingers. You nearly choked, lifting your arms up a bit to let him closer to you.

His fingers slid through the loop in the bow at your back, undoing your apron and tugging it up over your head. "In this," he corrected, and your heart jumped. You wanted to feel his arms around you. You didn't want him to stop touching you, so you took in a deep breath and wrapped your arms around him. You squeezed onto his back, burying your face into his thin sweater, taking in his scent.

Iwai clicked his tongue, your apron in one hand, his lollipop in the other. His head lifted and turned, the manager looking around his store quickly before he returned your embrace, his strong arms pulling you in even closer. He surrounded you with his warmth, the heat from his heavy coat drawing you in. Like this, you could feel his chest, his abs, his thick biceps that he usually kept hidden under his coat. No wonder he was able to pick you up as easily as he did yesterday.

"You good, kid?" He asked after a while, after your hips shifted and you sucked in a quick breath, after you tried to hide yourself away from him so he didn't see you set on fire from the memory of his touch.

"M'fine," you said back, muffled by his shirt. He pulled away from you, tucking a hand at the back of your neck and tugging you upward, pressing his lips up against yours. You moaned against his mouth, clutching onto his back tightly, trying to drag him closer to you, even though you knew it wasn't possible. You tried to deepen the kiss, unable to get enough of him, but he pulled back and popped his sucker back into his mouth.

"Kid, if you start like that, we're never gonna get out of here. C'mon." He quirked his lips up at you, taking hold of your chin for a moment before he turned, walking away from you, clearly expecting you to follow. After grabbing your things, you hurried with him out of the store, locking it up and closing it with him.

You and Iwai walked around the backstreets of Shibuya, you following just a foot behind him. You wanted to walk side by side, maybe even hold hands, but fuck, he walked _fast_. His legs were longer than yours and he was taller, so it only made sense, but you felt like you needed to jog to keep up with him. Thankfully, you didn't have to walk for too long.

You were still trying to catch your breath when he placed a hand on your shoulder, pitching the bare white stick from his sucker in a trash can nearby. "This good with you?" He asked as you lifted your head to see where you were.

It was the diner in downtown Shibuya. You hadn't been there since you tried to apply for a job, but you'd never actually _eaten_ there before. You nodded, leaning up against him in the stairwell and taking his hand carefully. Looking at his face to see if it was okay, you saw him close his eyes for a moment before taking your hand in return. His grip was surprisingly gentle, his hands rough and calloused. His thumb rubbed across your knuckles once, twice, each motion sending a shock down your spine. You didn't know how you were going to focus on dinner like this.

Unfortunately, he let go when he opened up the door for you, letting you walk in first. You thanked him and met with a waitress, who led you away to a booth in the corner of the diner. It was the middle of the week, so it wasn't as busy as it could have been, even though it was nice outside. You sat across from Iwai, picking up a menu and ordering when the waitress asked. A cup of tea and their signature wouldn't run too high, would it? You patted your pockets down, making sure you'd brought your wallet with you.

Iwai was staring at you, you realized when the waitress walked away. Granted, your seat was right up against the wall so there wasn't really anywhere else for him to look, but you'd spent all day trying to get him to look at you, to talk to you. Now that you had his attention...you weren't sure what to do.

"Kid," he said finally, after a long run of silence between you. "What do you want from me?"

Before you could speak, the waitress came back, setting your cup of tea down in front of you. What did you want? You had a crush on him, you told him about it, and he told you he liked you back. What was normal from this kind of progression?

"Just...this," you said, a bit confused. "Going on dates with you, spending time with you. That's all."

"So you want me to be your boyfriend," he replied, leaning forward in his seat. "You know, you're still young. But you want to be with an old man like me, a piece of shit thug with a kid?"

"As long as you'll have me," you responded, surprising even yourself with your quickness. "I'm inexperienced and don't have much I can offer you, but I know you're a lot nicer than you make yourself out to be. You're prickly on the outside, but inside, you care a lot about other people." You paused, taking hold of your cup of tea. "...Even now, you're just trying to keep me away because you're worried about me, right? Iwai-san, I don't care about what others think. If I like you and you like me, that's good enough for me."

Iwai hummed in response, folding his arms over his chest while the waitress came around with a cup of coffee for him. Slowly, he reached out and took a drink of it, looking down at the table while he thought about what you said. You didn't know what to say, so you waited until the waitress came around again, dropping off the salisbury steak you both ordered. Finally, once you started eating, you found your words again.

"Tell me about yourself."

Apparently, you caught him off guard. He didn't respond, not for a while. He kept on eating, making it about halfway through his meal before he finally gave you an answer. When he did, his sentences were brief – as usual – but he told you just about everything you could have asked.

He spoke of joining the yakuza as a young man, about how he used to deal with firearms for them. Between drinks of coffee and bites of food, he told you of how he adopted his son, how he took his expertise and made it into something he could live off of, how every penny went to supporting himself and his son.

When you first laid eyes on Iwai, you were nervous, of course. Who wouldn't be? Everything about him screamed shady. An arms dealer in the alleys of Shibuya, teetering on the edge of legality; you remembered thinking you were glad you didn't end up dead when you walked out of the store. But he worked at his relationships, he worked to make sure his son was provided for. He wanted to give the best life he possibly could to a boy who wasn't even his flesh and blood. His code of honor was strong, his sense of loyalty firm.

You were still thinking of your admiration for the man in front of you when he asked you about yourself, gesturing toward you with his cup of coffee. You didn't have nearly as eventful of a life as he did, but he still listened to you intently as you spoke of your friends and family, how close you were to your younger sibling who supported you no matter what, and everything else you left behind when you came to Shibuya.

"You just picked everythin' up and left?" He asked as he polished off his meal.

"I was just hoping everything would sort itself out," you murmured into your cup of tea, taking another swallow of it. It was too fruity, too sweet, but it kept you from having to face Iwai head-on. You almost spat it out, however, when you heard him laugh, watched him shake his head.

"And how's it workin' out? The way you hoped?"

"Better," you replied, setting your teacup down. Boldly, you met his gaze, offering him a smile. Your face was red, your hand resting on the table next to the cup. He reached forward and took your hand, letting out a quick huff of laughter.

"Cheeky," he teased, allowing you to lace your fingers together.

When you left, still holding hands, he opened the door for you and let you pass through. It was _pouring_ rain outside, a shock of lightning flashing and illuminating the dark street. Normally, you would just walk right back to the train station, but if you went out for a second in this, you'd be soaked down to your underwear. Terrible.

Iwai clicked his tongue, releasing your hand. While you were still trying to work up the courage to rush across the street, scanning for the closest convenience store, Iwai pulled you closer, lifting up his coat. As he stepped closer, you ended up pressed up against his body, his coat a warm blanket around you. In the back of your head, you wondered if he was this warm all the time. You met him at the beginning of summer and he was wearing this coat – didn't he get hot? Like this, however, with the rain pouring down, chilling the air, you didn't mind sharing his body heat.

"Aren't you going to get wet?" You asked, taking slow steps with him toward the end of the stairwell.

"Got my hat. It's fine. Besides, I'd rather not see you lookin' like a drowned rat out here. You're not wearing much." He glanced down at you, sharing a quick look with you before he urged you out into the rain. You held onto him tightly, feeling like you had to break out into a full sprint to keep up with his power walk. Still, you both made it into the convenience store without incident. You picked out an umbrella and pulled out your wallet, but he took his out faster and paid for it.

Were you going to share the umbrella? You opened it up once you left the store, holding it up so he could get underneath with you, if he wanted to. But as you walked out into the rain, it didn't seem like he was going to take you up on your offer. It would be a lie to say you weren't disappointed; you wanted to walk around with him like a genuine couple, holding hands while the rain poured around you. But when you reached out for his hand, he took yours anyway, walking with you out to the train station.

Consideration, then? He wanted you to stay dry and not worry about him. His coat was heavy, sure, but he was going to soak through entirely, wasn't he? You held up your umbrella again, trying to allow him the space to get underneath it. He ducked his head under the shelter, keeping his gaze locked forward until you both made it to the train station.

Once you were under a roof again, you closed and shook out the umbrella, looking over his body. The coat was apparently heavier than you thought, but his hat and ear protectors looked soaked. As your eyes wandered back up, you realized he'd been staring at you right back, your mouth opening before it snapped shut immediately.

"...Out with it, kid."

"I just...wanted to make sure you didn't get wet. You aren't cold?" You asked. It was the end of summer, the air starting to chill day by day.

"Not worried about it," he replied, his expression gentle. "Now get on home. I'll see you tomorrow."

You didn't want this night to end. The sun had barely set, the trains were going to run for quite some time...there wouldn't be any harm in having him come over, would there? You wouldn't dare ask to go over to his place – you knew you wouldn't be able to look his son in the eye if you did – but the worst that could happen is that he could say no, right? At least you'd see him the next day.

"Iwai-san," you say before he can turn away from you, before he can leave you behind and go back home. "Will you...come with me?"

"What, to the train?"

"To my place." You gathered up all of the courage you could, looking him in the eye as you propositioned him. He blinked, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes.

"Kid. Do you have any idea what you're askin'?" He countered, but you could tell his argument was flimsy. He wanted to come over, he wanted _you_.

"I know now, just like I knew what I wanted yesterday. So...will you?"

He sighed again, looking around the entrance to the train station. He started to walk down the stairs briskly, but you caught him saying, "I need to be back in the mornin' to open up shop, so I can't stay after the last train home. So you 'n me? Gonna make the most of our time. Let's get goin', kid."

The train back to your place was pretty packed. It was a given, considering the sudden downpour, but it meant Iwai was sandwiching you up against the wall, both of your bodies pressed up against each other. Your legs were locked in place, uncomfortably stiff for the entirety of your ride. You shifted your knee, trying to push your weight from one leg to the other, but you brushed up against Iwai as you did. You instinctively opened your mouth to apologize, but before you could get the words out, you realized you weren't just touching his leg.

He was hard against you. Your eyes lowered to the ground in embarrassment, but you could see his cock filling out his jeans, a clear bulge standing out against his inner thigh. Fuck, you wanted to throw your arms around him and have him on you, _inside_ you right here on the train, for him to turn you around and fuck you until he'd have to carry you home. Until your legs turned to jelly, until all you could do was think about him. A rush of arousal shot down your body, his warmth, his _scent_ around you too much all at once. You shook, unable to move your leg away from him. Instead, you tried shifting your knee, disguising it as the rocking of the train.

You slowly, carefully raised your glance, tracing up the hard ridges of his body barely covered by his damp clothing, finally making eye contact with you.

He was staring.

Was he expecting you to make another move? You moved your leg more deliberately this time, reaching forward to touch his hip. There was no mistaking what you were doing now, the rush of getting him like this just for you in _public_ about to make your head spin. His expression didn't change until you moved your hand down lower, replacing your knee with your palm. Your other hand was clenched in a fist against the wall, shaking a bit to keep your fingers steady. You traced his bulge with the tips of your fingers, stroking up and down his length. Even with layers of clothes between you, you could feel the heat, feel his cock twitch in response to your touch.

Thankfully, his coat covered what you were doing. Only you two knew what you were up to, and Iwai was doing a _very_ good job of hiding it. You grabbed onto his cock, a low noise rising out of his throat, almost like a growl. His eyes narrowed a bit and he reached down for your wrist, moving your hand away from his groin.

"Kid, you're gonna drive me nuts," he said under his breath. "I've been tryin' to keep myself under control, but you're makin' it really difficult."

You were testing your luck, you knew you were. But as the train came to a stop, the announcement playing over the intercom, you took in a deep breath. "If I'm being bad," you tried, pushing through, grateful you could spit this out without stammering and ruining the whole thing, "why don't you punish me?"

He looked...genuinely surprised. You didn't think you would ever get that from him again, not after your confession. Had you said too much? The doors opened behind you and you stepped out before the two of you could be trampled. He released you, letting you lead the way back to your place once you left the station. You tried to walk as quickly as you could, your heart pounding in your ears as the rain bounced off of your umbrella. You didn't live far from the station, thankfully, so you made it back home in no time.

You should have cleaned up a little before you invited him over. You forgot, your head full of nothing but him when you came home the previous night. All you could do was crawl back into bed and touch yourself between your thighs, gripping onto them and remembering the burn of his cock. You also didn't account for your rashness this evening in inviting him over.

In any case, it didn't seem like Iwai minded. The both of you removed your shoes and stepped inside, him allowing you to take the lead again to show him to your bedroom. Before you could open the door to your room, however, he held a hand on the door, keeping you pressed against the wood – just as he had in the train.

"What did you mean when you said that?" He asked, but you weren't sure what exactly he meant. It must have shown on your face because he sighed, impatience clear on his face. "You asked if I'd punish you. Were you kiddin' around?"

"...N-No," you said, your hands instinctively reaching behind your back. "I, well...I like it when you take control. You seemed like you liked it too. If you don't, then we can just pretend I never said anything and just...do this like normal."

He took in a slow deep breath, exhaling like he was trying to calm himself down. You knew you hadn't angered him; was he looking for the right words to say too? "We'll feel around with it," he finally said. "You don't like anythin' I do, even just a little bit, you say somethin'. Just tell me to stop outright and I will. If you don't mean it, we can pick up again."

If you didn't mean it? You drew in a quick breath and opened the door, pulling him down toward you and crashing your lips together, your hands scrambling to hold onto his back, trying to drag him down on top of you. His grip was firm on your hips as he led you to the bed, guiding you just as he had before, settling down on top of you.

You grabbed onto his coat and tugged on it, dragging it down off of his shoulders. He had to release you to cast it aside, placing his hand firmly on your jaw as he parted your lips with his tongue, grip tight enough to hold you in place but not enough to choke you. You imagined his hand around your neck, your hips jerking up against him, arms still locked behind his back. You tried to remove his sweater but he pulled away from the kiss, reaching a hand down to take off your shirt instead. He tugged it up over your head, exposing your bare chest to him. He touched your stomach, your body jerking up as your nipples tightened, your hips wriggling as you silently tried to get him to strip you down, to touch every part of you.

You were aching for it, a shudder taking over you as he stroked your ribs, still holding your head in place. Like this, it was like he was forcing you to look at him, to watch his impassive expression while he teased you, stopping just shy of grazing over your nipples. You _whined_ , your voice sounding foreign to you – since when were you this needy? But he laughed and kissed your jaw, the burn of his stubble against your heated skin a tortuous pleasure.

"Please, Iwai-san," you begged, spreading your legs apart, trying to rub up against him. He kissed your collar bone, down your sternum, finally unbuttoning your pants. You shivered as he exposed you, relief rushing through you, Iwai tugging off your underwear and kissing down lower, lower, your name on his lips, ready for his mouth on you...

...before he stopped just shy and stood up again, leaving you laying on the bed. You felt his lips on your skin before you felt nothing at all, your head so full of lust you couldn't process he was missing. When you did, you sat up, propping yourself up with your elbows and looking around the room for him. What was he doing?

In short time, you had your answer. He carried in a full-body mirror – the one you dressed in front of every day – and set it down at the foot of your bed. Even though that answered where he was, it still didn't answer what exactly he was _doing_.

Iwai took his seat on the bed and removed his hat, revealing his close-cropped grey hair. He rolled up his black sleeves and scooped you up, tugging you backwards into his lap. While he leaned against the head of your bed, propped up against your pillows, he turned your head so you could face the mirror.

His arm draped over your stomach, your naked body pressed up against his, fully clothed. Your legs were spread, your back arched so your head rested against his shoulder, your toes curled against the sheets. You looked like you were aching, fluid rolling down from between your thighs, soaking the bed below you. You needed him to touch you, you needed to feel the heat of his body on your skin, but you were fixated on your own expression, the seductive tilt of your body shocking even you.

And it was embarrassing. God, it was awful to see yourself like this, your skin shining with your sweat, your heady desire permeating through the room. You tried to duck your head away but Iwai took hold of your cheeks, forcing you to face yourself again.

"You asked for a punishment," he murmured, his lips against your ear. With his hat off like this, you could tell he was looking at you through the mirror, taking in every inch of your naked body. "So I'll give you a punishment. Try not to close your eyes. I want you to see everything."

He pressed two fingers into your mouth, holding your head in place with his thumb and his other fingers. He teased your tongue between his digits, squeezing it and forcing his fingers deep inside of you, your hips bucking up as you drooled around his hand. You know if you wanted to, you could simply pull your head away or try to shake it. He would release you, but you didn't want him to. Being made into his toy, his plaything like this, feeling his fingers fuck your mouth like a _promise_...you couldn't do anything but moan his name around him, the reflection of your eyes glassy in the mirror.

Iwai dragged his fingers out, pulling you closer to him and reaching down to circle your hole. You lifted your hips up, raising your backside up for him, holding yourself in place by gripping onto the backs of your knees. You heard him hum in appreciation as he reached over you, stuffing two fingers inside of your entrance.

You took him so easily, even you were surprised. He didn't stop for a moment, pumping them in and out of you, each thrust of his fingers causing you to wriggle and shift in his lap. If he leaned over just a little more, if he spread his legs apart, you could probably reach his cock. It'd be a stretch and you knew he wanted you to watch yourself, so you held off on the idea for now. But you thought about it.

God, you could smell him from where you were at. You couldn't think, you wanted to taste him so badly.

While he stretched you open, making sure you could take a third finger inside of you, his other hand started to roam down your body. He felt over the stretch of your neck, sliding down with his calloused hand, threatening to grab onto you. Your breath hitched, your hips shifting to push his fingers deeper inside of you. You thought you heard Iwai chuckle before his hand continued to wander, taking hold of your nipple and twisting it between his rough fingers.

He bumped you up a bit with your knee, letting you peek through between your bodies and see yourself. He'd stretched your hole out so much, he could probably stick a fourth finger inside of you without any problem. Your sensitive chest peaked at a red bud between his fingers, your face a mess. You were so close to finishing, he was just about to bring you over the edge and you looked like it. You looked fucked out, as if he'd plowed into you with his cock, your eyes hazy and unfocused, lips wet with saliva.

Iwai was staring at you too, listening to you cry out as he slid his fourth finger into you, spreading you open while he played with your body as he saw fit. His breathing was steady but you could feel his erection below you, how much you were turning him on with just your body. Frankly, you were surprised by his restraint, but it seemed like even now, he was putting you before himself.

You hoped he wouldn't for too long. You wanted him to be selfish and bend you over again, to wreck you in front of this mirror so you could watch yourself fall apart on his cock. Just the thought of it had you gripping onto his fingers, holding him inside like you didn't want him to pull out, even though you were so close, _so close_ , you could feel the tightening in your lower half.

With a moan, you dug your fingers into your thighs, riding his fingers back, crying out and begging him for more, more, calling out his name, "Iwai-san, Iwai-san," until your climax hit you like it never had before. You bucked your hips, thrashing a bit – doing your best not to kick him in the face, your voice louder than you'd ever heard it before. He moved his hand away from your chest to clamp it down over your mouth, letting you cry with pleasure while he worked you over.

He dragged his fingers out of you, the glide of his rough skin torture against your sensitive inner walls. All you could do was whimper, watching the show you were putting on, watching each of his knuckles drag out of your hole.

Iwai leaned back on the bed again once he took his fingers back, letting you catch your breath while you laid against him. You were panting, still trying to grab onto him like he was still inside of you, your legs slowly lowering back down onto the bed.

"...What do you say?" He asked you softly, his tone almost on the verge of scolding you. He was teasing, of course, but it still made you shiver.

"T-Thank you," you managed to squeak out, your voice hoarse. He pulled you up and dipped downward, tilting your head to kiss you again. You found yourself too sluggish to return his kiss properly, your tongue lazily sliding against his. After he pulled back, he pushed his fingers into your mouth, letting you clean him off one at a time. At least he wasn't stuffing your face full with all of them at once. You knew you wouldn't have been able to handle that.

After he pulled his last finger from your lips, he stroked your cheek and kissed you again. Like he was done for the night, ready to pack up and call it a day. But he was still hard as could be, still tenting the front of his jeans. You cleared your throat, turning your head toward him.

"What about you?" You asked, reaching behind you, running your palm back and forth across his erection. "Do you want me to...?"

"What do you wanna do, kid?" He replied, his voice soft against your lips. "Because you look too damn tired for me to hold you down and fuck you." While he did have a point, you opened your mouth to protest before you remembered what stopped you the night before. You didn't think to go out and buy any sort of protection. You knew he wouldn't without it and you were really, _really_ kicking yourself for not thinking of that. For now, you'd just have to make do with something else, wouldn't you?

"...Maybe you can fuck my face instead?" You suggested, your face burning the moment you brought it up. "You can still hold me down and fuck me that way..."

He let out another low rumble, just like he had on the train, and you felt his cock jump in his pants. Your breath caught, your heart racing as your tongue ran across your lips. Unconsciously, of course, but you knew it enticed him.

Iwai asked you to switch positions so he was on top of you, your head resting against your pillows. As you settled in, still catching your breath, he straddled your chest, knees settling on either side of you. After running a hand through your hair – his clean one, he made sure of it, he unzipped his pants and tugged his waistband down, letting his cock swing free in front of you.

You could feel the heat of it right up against your mouth, the smell of his masculinity all but smacking you in the face. You took in a deep breath, your lips parting, tongue reaching out for him instinctively. Before you could, he took hold of your hand, his voice low and husky.

"If I go too hard, claw up my hand or something. Or just shake your head back and forth and I'll pull out." You nodded, heard his hum of approval, and opened your mouth for him. He paused, reaching down and pressing his thumb down on your tongue, holding your jaw open just a little wider as he pushed past your lips. The stretch was just almost too much, but as you felt him fill up your throat, you knew why he did it.

You thought he was big when he was fucking your thighs, but now that he was in your mouth, you thought he was going to choke you. You felt like you were going to suffocate, thought that you might actually die like this, with his hand in your hair holding you steady so he could fit more of his cock inside of you. All things considered, this wouldn't have been a bad way to die. But he stopped before you reached the hilt; when you cracked an eye open, you could see you still had a little ways to go before you took all of him inside.

While he was stopped, you flicked your tongue against him, moaning softly around his girth. He looked down at you, the hand in your hair stroking back and forth like he was trying to comfort you, before he gripped onto you tightly and jerked his hips backwards. He thrust into your mouth, down to where you'd taken him before, pulling back and pushing forward, fucking your willing, eager lips.

You held onto his wrist – clutching for dear life, but you didn't claw – your other hand twisted into the sheets. You swallowed him down, obscene noises leaking from your mouth as you tried to gasp for breath and take him at the same time. You thought it would have hurt more, being used like this, but it was only reigniting the fire inside of you, your body aching where you longed for him to touch you again. But right now, your attention was on him.

He took his sweet time for someone who claimed he couldn't stay. His stamina was ridiculous; you thought he was about to finish in his pants by the time he pinned you against the door, and he hadn't flagged at all while he was fucking you with his fingers. But now, his cock throbbed and leaked precum, coating your tongue and your throat with his mark, yet he didn't seem any closer than he was when he started.

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, he finally started to move a bit quicker, using his hold on the back of your head to force his length deep into your throat. Your eyes stung but you kept your focus on him, watching him as he stared at you, his brow starting to furrow together. He pulled out of your mouth suddenly, taking his hand back from behind your head and using it to stroke himself. You gasped, heaving in breaths now that you finally had your mouth free, your lips wet with saliva and precum, bruised and puffy. You watched him again, putting your mouth on the tip of his cock while he pumped it in his hand, hearing his soft snarl of approval.

Just that noise was enough to send a shock down you, your tongue running against him, trying to get him to spill for you. Right as you released his cock, still trying to steady your breathing, a hot stripe of his semen hit you in the face, streaking over your skin. You squeezed your eyes shut, your mouth closing as he coated your cheeks, your lips, a bit of it even arcing up and landing in your hair. Even if you couldn't see, you opened your mouth up, holding your tongue out for him. He passed his cock through your lips and you cleaned him, making sure he'd given you every last drop.

 

Around five seconds into the afterglow, you realized that the situation you were in wasn't exactly ideal. You still couldn't open your eyes, Iwai's hot and sticky semen was draped all over your face, and you felt so sluggish, you didn't know how you were going to get up for work the next day. Now that you weren't in the heat of the moment, you realized just how heavy Iwai was. He was courteous, at least, and stood up to give you some space to breathe.

You patted around the bed, looking for a box of tissues. You heard Iwai leave the room, run the sink for a moment and come back afterward, sitting back down on the bed. Gently, he took hold of your chin and pressed something warm and wet up to your face. You jolted, surprised, but he held it there and started to wipe your face down.

When you felt it was safe, you opened your eyes, watching Iwai clean you dutifully with a washcloth. He looked so at ease while he did it, his normal glare nowhere to be found. It likely helped that he wasn't wearing that hat he normally did, but still, it was even harder than usual not to look at him and think that he was handsome. Charming, in his own strange way.

"...Somethin' up, kid?" He asked, catching you red-handed. You knew what you wanted to say, you could feel the words at the tip of your tongue, but something stopped you. You didn't want to scare him off by offering him too much too soon, but you smiled anyway.

"Thank you," you said, and he stopped cleaning your face. He ran his fingers through your hair and dipped down for a kiss, the two of you simply meeting your mouths together over and over again. He pulled back, noted your smile and let out a sigh. He was trying to hide his own smirk, but he was doing an awful job.

"Yeah. You're welcome, kid. Now, do you think you're gonna be able to stand up? Won't do any good if you catch cold laying here in your own sweat."

You curled up on the bed, taking his hand and pressing it against your cheek. "I'll be fine. If you've got to run, then run. Or are you worried about me?" You mimicked him, teasing him gently before you turned and kissed his palm.

"...If you're makin' jokes, then you're fine. But take a damn shower tonight. Don't show up tomorrow smellin' like you do now."

You laughed, lacing your fingers together for a moment. "Alright. Make it back safe, okay?"

"..." He hummed in response, taking your hand and kissing it in return before he stood up, stroking your cheek. "...See ya tomorrow, kid."

You heard him leave, the door closing behind him. You curled up in your bed, buried your face in your pillows and drank in his scent, falling asleep just like that.

When you woke up the next day, you caught your reflection in the mirror, and remembered that you hadn't showered. Thankfully, you had enough time to hop in and scrub down before you had to go in to work, but it would still be obvious that you didn't shower the night before.

What was he going to do? Punish you?

You couldn't help but smile.


End file.
